


Don't Stop Now (Just be the Champion)

by dollalpaca



Series: Kickboxing AU [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Kick Boxing AU, Lesbian AU, The Author Has No Knowledge Whatsoever Of Skating, There's An Explicit Fight Scene Between Two Professional Kick Boxers, There's Skating But It's N O T A YOI AU Whatsoever, Though It's Bloodless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Gigi tags along as Crystal trains for an upcoming championship and is mildly worried about Crystal’s internal organs throughout the whole thing.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Series: Kickboxing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695250
Kudos: 39





	Don't Stop Now (Just be the Champion)

**Author's Note:**

> another kick boxing au fic? How original. But for real, I put some more detail into this one because it’s currently month two without training and I was supposed to get my yellow belt this April. Ms Rona sucks ass. But anyways, life goes on. Hope you like this one, it’s set before ‘baby, let’s keep it secret’. :)
> 
> PSA: Gigi's mentioned program is [Mariah Bell's 2019 short program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH_s4mpSYeg). It's really cool tbh.

Gigi squeals a little when she sees Vixen kick Crystal in the stomach rather hard, though Crystal doesn’t move an inch and keeps her posture firm, with her gloves still covering her face.

It’s the first time she’s seeing Crystal train and it’s almost out of pure luck; after six months of sporadically seeing each other, in between international competitions and fights, the season is finally starting to slow down, the events in their calendaries start to dry up and they have more time to see each other.

Just like the first time they met, Crystal has a national championship coming up in Los Angeles in a few weeks, and it’s safe to say Vixen’s not taking this competition slightly.

Crystal has a few national titles under her belt, but last year she lost to a newcomer, Kameron Michaels, who gave a whole new meaning to the name of ‘muscle lady’. This year Crystal isn’t planning on letting that title slip from her fingers again.

Though breathing hurts and she feels as if her internal organs are damaged, Crystal inhales sharply and swiftly evades Vixen’s cross, throwing a jab and a hook in return that hit just right where they need to hit. Vixen stumbles, but quickly comes back to her posture and before Crystal can catch her breath she replies with an axe kick that Crystal almost didn’t evade.

“Focus!” Vixen snarls out of breath. Crystal groans, trying to keep her breath steady. The sweat tickles her skin and her muscles have become sore after two hours of training, but she’s not going to give up. 

She wants that title, and Kameron Michaels will take it from Crystal’s cold dead hands.

Crystal’s eyes dart towards Vixen’s feet and once she notices how one of her feet is slightly elevated, she throws a low kick that makes Vixen fall backwards.

She hears Gigi’s giggle somewhere and smiles to herself, giving Vixen a hand to steady herself.

“Now, that was a good response, but nationals don’t have the same rules as K-1; if you do that to Michaels you’ll get disqualified,” Vixen reminds her, and though she tries to fight it she gives Crystal a small smirk. Making Vixen fall isn’t easy, and on the rare occasion Crystal accomplishes that, it means she’s paying attention to her opponent.

“Take a five minute break for water and then we’ll practice your speed.” Vixen is barely done talking when Crystal flops to the ground, groaning loudly as she takes off her gloves. Vixen rolls her eyes. “What a dramatic little shit you are sometimes,” she says with a laugh.

Crystal sighs as she stretches, looking at Gigi over her shoulder.

“Did you enjoy the show?” She asks, though she heard very clearly Gigi’s little squeals and gasps throughout her fight with Vixen.

Gigi folds her arms, walking over Crystal’s side of the ring.

“Kinda, I don’t enjoy watching Vixen kick the living shit out of you,” Gigi says, leaning against the rings robes. Crystal laughs loudly because it’s really the other way around.

Gigi scrunches her nose and takes a few steps back. “You and your gloves could use a shower,” she says, and Crystal gasps offended.

“My gloves are not to be washed, that would ruin the leather, thank you very much,” she replies as she does a split and tries to get to the tips of her left foot. “You get used to the smell at some point.” Crystal tries to shrug, but Gigi still has a disgusted face. “And you say that as if you didn’t reek of sweat when you’re done with your training!” She huffs as she moves on to her right foot.

Gigi gasps offended, and once again leans against the robes, giving Crystal a daring look.

“I’ll have you know, I don’t sweat nearly as much as you—”

“Then you’re not training hard,” Crystal teases and Gigi huffs, folding her arms.

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” Gigi questions with an overly dramatic tone. “Don’t get cheeky with me when it comes to training, miss Crystal Elizabeth,” she says, slightly biting her lower lip.

Crystal cocks a brow, amused at Gigi’s breathy tone.

“Or what, miss Georgiana?” She challenges her, coming closer to the robes and kneeling down so she’s somewhat close to Gigi’s face.

God, she’s beautiful. How did Crystal ever get someone like her?

Gigi gives her a look Crystal has come to know very well, and a shiver is already going down her spine when she bites her lower lip again, stands on her tiptoes and comes near her ear.

“I have more strength than you think, and I wouldn’t mind using that strength to—”

“Crystal, for fuck’s sake! Get some water before your break is over because I will kick your ass if you tell me in the middle of training that you’re thirsty again!” Vixen yells, violently cutting off Gigi.

The pair huff in annoyance, with their cheeks flushing red. Gigi rolls her eyes a little as Crystal hopes off the ring to hydrate herself like Vixen said.

“I guess I’ll have to continue my threats later,” Gigi laments as Crystal chugs down a whole bottle of water. She half-smiles with her lips still glued to the bottle. 

“Or, maybe you make me eat my words by inviting me to tag along during your skating training,” Crystal counter-offers, and Gigi grins a little.

“If you don’t mind waking up at seven a.m. to freeze your ass at the ice rink, I have no problem.”

“Deal.” Crystal smiles at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she goes back to the ring per Vixen’s request.

*

When Gigi said she’d freeze her ass at the ice rink, she really meant it.

Crystal has no problem whatsoever waking up early; in fact, she’s used to it. Countless times Vixen has kicked her off bed at dawn to have a morning run and take advantage of the empty gym — but there’s a difference between training under the warm sun with light clothing and sitting at an ice rink bleachers, completely covered from head to toe, as if it wasn’t spring outside.

“Gigi, watch out the triple loop landing — it’s coming off as clumsy!” Pearl indicates her, as the music blasts through the rink.

Crystal doesnt understand a word of what Pearl is saying, but she’s enjoying the ‘Radar’ and ‘Work Bitch’ remix blasting through the speakers as Gigi circles the rink.

She has to say, Gigi’s skills are pretty impressive, even if this short program doesn’t have many jumps as she normally does. The sass she puts into it and her moves make it endearing to see.

“I don’t know why she’s getting messy with that triple loop, she’s been doing it fine all season long!” Pearl huffs, tapping on the glass. She looks at Crystal over her shoulder, cocking a brow. “Does it have anything to do with your presence, hun?” She inquires, sounding slightly suspicious.

Though Gigi loves Pearl to death and considers her the best coach she ever had, she hasn’t told her about her thing with Crystal, and she understands it — they’re nothing official, there’s nothing to tell yet. And she knows about the rampant homophobia in the figure skating world, so really, she understands.

Pearl goes back to concentrating on Gigi and smiles when she completes her sit spin as the music fades out. She claps excitedly and Crystal soon joins her, because why the hell not.

Gigi comes near them, panting a little, and Crystal can see the sweat across her forehead and the dark spots in the collar of her shirt.

“That’s better?” She asks as she leans on the edge of the wall, Pearl nods, handing her a bottle of water.

“Yeah, just make sure to land better that triple loop; once you do we’ll rehearse your free skate again.”

Gigi’s gaze drifts to Crystal and she chuckles as she sees how she’s pulled the turtleneck up to her nose.

“Told ya it was cold,” she teases her. Crystal comes closer, pulling down the turtleneck.

“Yeah, you did.” She huffs a little, feeling her nose get cold already. “You also told me you train as hard and me, and you were also right on that, though you didn’t finish your threat,” she says with a chuckle, and Gigi grins.

She gestures at Crystal to come near, since Pearl was still next to them, and as quietly as she could, she whispered into Crystal’s ear.

“Well, it included pinning you down, but after seeing you lift that much weight yesterday, I don’t think I could hold you down that long,” she admits with a giggle that, in Crystal’s humble opinion, is completely intoxicating.

“Oh, I’m completely down to pretend you can pin me down if that makes you happy,” Crystal replies in a low, husky voice that makes Gigi blush as she skates away.

Pearl gives her a suspicious look as she indicates her to play the song again, and the morning slips away between Britney Spears songs, screeching whenever Gigi landed her jumps without any mistakes and Gigi and Crystal flirting under their breaths, while Pearl wondered what was on with them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr, if you wanna talk or request something!](https://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com)


End file.
